TF-Gun
A gun made famous in the webcomic series El Goonish Shive, the Transformation Gun, or TF-Gun for short, has the ability to not only make a person turn into the other gender, but is also capable of turning people into humanoid animals. One of the more vivid uses of the TF-Gun within the PPC was by Agent Arti of the Department of Mary Sues, Video Games Division. At one point he was driven so insane by a story that he found a TF-Gun within the PPC and promptly began shooting random agents with Variant #5. Due to the recent invasion by Mary Sues, the Flowers were not amused, and Agent Arti was sent to Fictional Psychology for a short period of time. Creation The TF-Gun was created by a highly intelligent boy called Tedd, using technology and information pilfered from his father, who is a high-levelled government official with access to sensitive information and even more sensitive alien technology. Tedd frequently cannibalises this alien tech to his own purposes, which led to the creation of his glasses, the ability to clone and create hybrid animals, and, of course, the Transformation Gun. The Transformation Gun is frequently used throughout the webcomic series El Goonish Shive to change, for example, males into female counterparts, and vice versa. At one stage the TF-Gun malfunctioned, turning one of the male characters into a female without any means of changing back. However, it was soon repaired by Tedd, and has seen frequent use, most recently in a birthday party where the theme was to stay as the opposite gender for the duration of the party. Variants Overall, the TF-Gun has a total of five different variants which can spark off different changes within those hit by the beam. As these variations have been pre-programmed into the guns, only highly intelligent agents should attempt to change the variants, while those who are simply amused by the shiny laser should not attempt to interact with the TF-Gun at all. This is a Very Bad Idea. It should be noted that any changes to Variation #1 would affect all of the variations. * Variant #1: The primary variant, this form only switches the sex of the person it hits. The height, hair and overall look of the person would remain the same, while their figure would be dependent on their own biology. Attraction to the gender opposite to the one they have transformed into is added to their original orientation – this function is because the TF-Gun was originally designed for interbreeding purposes, among other things. * Variant #2-#4: Similar to the above variation, however, these are frequently customised by the user of the Gun. Things changed may be height, hair, physical biology, and can even turn the victim into an animal/humanoid hybrid. * Variant #5: Possibly the most feared Variation among the PPC, Variation #5 essentially turns the agents into the thing they fear most: the Mary Sue. Female Variant #5 renders anyone hit with it into a very attractive woman, with a very curvy figure. In addition, it also affects the height of the victim, resulting in anyone shot by this Variant being the same height as other such victims. It makes the hair grow much longer, and the victim will also give off pheromones that attract anyone in the vicinity, regardless of their gender or usual orientation, unless they are a blood relative of the zappee. Male Variant #5 presumably performs equivalent functions, but its effects haven't yet been shown in the comic. It should be noted that, while victims hit by the TF-Gun laser will have the opposite sex's biology, they would be unable to become pregnant or make someone pregnant. It would require staying in that form for roughly a month before the body would adapt and become capable of such things. PPC Usage While it has not had much usage by the PPC, other than by Agent Arti, the TF-Gun could theoretically be used to undo spontaneous sex changes caused by Suethors in canon characters, as well as a punishment for the Sues by making them self-implode upon realisation that they are not attractive anymore once shot with the gun. * The usage of the TF-Gun is prohibited when used on other agents, as shown by Rule #467 of the Things I Am Not Allowed to Do at the PPC, Part Seven. * Agent Arti once used this gun in a similar way to going flamethrower-crazy, instead zapping many agents with Variation #5. Due to the confusion and traumatisation caused by the Mary Sue Invasion of 2008, this was not welcomed by the Flowers, nor the agents who took part in the Invasion. Many flashbacks were created that day, with Agent Arti being sentenced to a short stay in Fictional Psychology. His TF-Gun was confiscated and used to turn all transformed agents back, while a security force of minis was issued to restrain Agent Luxury. * Agent Skyfire was accidentally hit with Male Variant #5 at the Official Fanfiction University of Redwall, shortly after completing a genderbender mission. Agent Stormsong was hit with the 'Jeremy' form (a half-cat half-hedgehog being) at the same time. They apparently proceeded to disprove the Hedgehog Song, much to their mutual embarrassment, and later got their memories of doing so erased so they could look each other in the eye without flinching again. Agent Laburnum borrowed the gun for her own private use afterwards, and thus created Hemlock. Category:Canon Technology